onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Mini no Mi
Episode 575 (Lily Enstomach) |type = Paramecia |user = Blyue (game); Lily Enstomach (anime) }} The Mini Mini no Mi is a non-canon Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become smaller than their actual size. The fruit was eaten by two different characters under different media: the first was in the video game Round the Land by Blyue, and it was reused in the Z's Ambition Arc, where it was eaten by Lily Enstomach. Etymology *"Mini" is usually a prefix derived from "miniature", which references to this power. *In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Mini-Mini Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that the user can shrink down to 5 mm in height without reducing their strength. The user can also return to their original dimensions or any new size between the two extremes. However, this fruit permanently changes the default size of its user, which becomes about the height of two human hands. This means that if the fruit's powers are negated, such as when falling in the sea, the user's size will change back to this new form rather than their original. Also, if the user becomes overly excited, then some parts of the body will become disproportionate from the others. This was shown when Lily's head became bigger than her body after remembering that she had to rescue her father from the Marines. Other than this, the fruit also has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The fruit also seems to affect clothes and personal items such as weapons, which changes size to match the users, as seen when Blyue's battle axe and shield and Lily's fork grow larger when they turn into their normal giant forms. However, this trait does not seem to be unique to the Mini Mini fruit in particular. Usage For giants like Blyue and Lily, they are capable of shrinking down to a smaller size, making it easier for them to interact with humans and smaller creatures, as well as gain mobility in terms of avoiding attacks. Furthermore, the shrinking power makes the user far more stealthy and harder to find. Another effect that is especially convenient for people who enjoy to eat, is that the food will be large compared to the user, giving them more food to eat. Lily has stated that she can use the fruit to slip inside her enemies' bodies and then grow, making them burst into pieces. She tried to use this technique against Shuzo when she asked Usopp to shoot her into his mouth, but instead went into Luffy's. However, she was able to turn this setback into an advantage by returning to her normal size while inside Luffy, whose Gomu Gomu no Mi powers allowed his body to expand to Lily's giant form. This gave him an increase in strength to match his size, making him able to defeat Shuzo with one attack. Techniques * : Lily changes back to her original giant size. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Mini-Mini Full Rebound. Trivia *This fruit is one of the three Devil Fruits introduced in video games (the first being the Nemu Nemu no Mi, and the second being the Pasa Pasa no Mi). *This fruit is the first to be eaten by a giant. References Site Navigation fr:Mini Mini no Mi ca:Mini Mini no Mi it:Mini Mini pl:Miń-Miniaturowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia